


Dun dun…

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Marauders' Era, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Their summer assignment in Muggle Studies was to see an American film. Sirius and Remus of course, have different tastes in movies.





	Dun dun…

"This is going to be rubbish."

"Aw, c'mon, Moony, it'll be fun."

"A film about a shark? Rubbish. Waste of Galleons."

"How can you resist a film with that theme music? Dun dun. Dun dun. Dun dun dun dun…"

"A two year old could make that tune on a xylophone. Honestly, my film was going to be a hundred times better."

"You wanted to see the one about a pink panther. C'mon, pink panther or people-eating shark? The shark wins every time."

"I still don't understand why James couldn't come with us."

"Because he's seeing that romance film with Lily, so she might like him."

"Hopeless."

"What? Them or us?"

"Both."


End file.
